The Hurricane
by GuardianSaint
Summary: From the very first betrayal, evil was born. Now the descendants of the first three sisters are tossed in the destruction of their ancestor. Will evil triumph or will light snuff out the dark?


**Hello, hello, hello! So this co-writen with a good friend of mine and a fellow author, Hamilton0116. It's a bit of a re-edition to my old story, Calm Before The Storm.**

 **Disclaimer; We own nothing but the story and a few OCs.**

 _Once upon a time, there were three sisters. The two eldest had gold pelts, that were as golden as the sun. As the third sister had a pelt that was white as the snow on top of the highest mountain._

 _The oldest sister had blue eyes that glowed with sincerity and trust. The middle sister had black eyes that looked straight through to someone's soul. As the youngest sister had purplish eyes that held uncertainty._

 _The two oldest sisters were in charge of bringing day and night, life and death. While the youngest sister sat by and watched. And as the years and ages went on she grew resentful. She journeyed from the heavens to Earth, with intentions to make her own mark._

 _In the youngest sister's wake, death and betrayal laid. The oldest sisters had no choice but to banish their sister to the underworld. But the damage was done. Evil was born and the light could snuff out the dark..._

"Father, I hope you're not telling the cubs your stories again."

A creamy-blonde, golden blonde maned lion looked up with amber eyes and smiled at the goldish lioness walking. "The young ones love my stories. And Diana, you once upon a time loved my stories too."

Diana rolled her bluish eyes, but a small smile formed. Diana shook her head before turning to the small group of cubs. "I believe there are some mothers in search of their cubs."

The young cubs smiled before running off towards a mountain structure close by.

Diana smiled at the cubs' figures until she couldn't see their small bodies. A clearing of a throat caused the young lioness to move her eyes to her side to see her father smiling at her. "Yes, father?"

Kondo nuzzled his daughter's cheek before sighing. "Diana, you are the queen of the Pridelands. A kingdom that is the capital of the six united kingdoms. I think it's time you start looking for a king."

Diana frowned before shaking her head. "Why can't I rule alone as you once done? Can you please tell me?"

Kondo inhaled and exhaled before shaking his head. "Of course, it's simple. Diana, you're a young lioness. Males will take advantage of this and challenge your right as queen or worse." with his ears back and a solom glint in his eyes, Kondo looked from the kopje to his daughter. "I have seen what rogues could do. I don't want that for my daughter."

Diana was tooken back by the emotions displayed in her father's eyes. With a heavy sigh, she nuzzled the older lion. "When the right lion comes,"

Kondo sighed before turning to head back to the kopje. Knowing that things don't work like his daughter has painted in her head. He just hopes everything turns out for the best. But he also knew that wasn't set in stone.

 **TLK TLK TLK TLK**

On northeast end of the oasis, was a land known as the Moonlands. Stepping out of the swamp that lies between the Moonlands and the oasis' borders was a dark bay pelted lion. After shaking the murky water from his coat and black mane, he headed for a cave that was built in the base of a hill.

Before the dark bay lion could enter a cold, rough voice stopped him at the cave's entrance.

"I assume you returned with something useful, boy."

Jelmer quickly nodded. "Of course, Isidore. It turns out that Queen Diana is on the throne alone and Kondo thinks that rogues could come and overthrow his daughter."

A dark laugh vibrated off the cave walls, towards the entrance. Jelmer took a fearful step back as his ears went back.

"I'm lost. You're happy about this?" Jelmer asked looking into the darkness with confused greenish eyes.

The dark laughter died out as a growl left the darkness. Jelmer's eyes widened as out of the shadows stalked a white pelted lion. His red mane hung loosely around his head as his purplish eyes glowed.

"I can finally begin to plan my revenge and that back what's rightfully mine."

Jelmer whimpered as the white lion let out a eerie crackle.


End file.
